Ella había muerto
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Sus ojos jamás volverían a verme, su respiración no la volvería a sentir, ella me había dejado para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Ella había muerto.  
Su presencia, su aroma, sus latidos y su respiración, todo, había desaparecido de un momento a otro.  
Su alma salía de su cuerpo frente a mis ojos, podía verla¡dios!, podría tocarla si levantaba mi mano solo un poco…, pero mi inútil cuerpo no respondía, ni un solo músculo hacía algún mínimo movimiento, simplemente no podía. Por desgracia, mi cerebro no paraba, daba vueltas: una y otra vez repetía que por mí culpa, por mí maldita culpa, ella estaba muerta.

**Capítulo I**

De nuevo habíamos discutido, y de nuevo por una tontería tan estúpida que ya la había olvidado, supongo que ella también. Cada vez eran más frecuentes nuestras discusiones que comenzaban por una mínima diferencia de ideas y terminaban en ataques interminables, "eres un inútil, nunca estás en casa, parece que me huyes¿acaso ya tienes amante?", era el _delicioso_ y acostumbrado entremés de cada desayuno, comida y cena.  
Estaba cansado de discutir porque yo sabía que le amaba, si, a pesar de todo aún le amaba. Y, tal vez, ella también a mí. Pero el egoísmo y orgullo de ambos, esas malditas similitudes, no nos dejaban pedir perdón.  
Eso sí, oh que sí, cada noche dormíamos como si nada hubiera pasado¡claro!, después de una buena dosis de sexo, tal vez es lo único donde nos entendíamos.

-Buenos días cariño – susurré mientras me estiraba en la cama, cual gato dormilón.

Un murmullo fue su respuesta, indicándome que _algo había hecho_ para hacerla enfadar. Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en la cama; era demasiado temprano para comenzar a pelear.

-¿Ahora qué? – murmuré cuando escuché sus pasos, que se acercaron a mí velozmente.  
-¡Un teléfono! –Casi gritó mientras me restregaba frente al rostro un papel con algunos números anotados-¡y es letra de mujer!  
-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan paranoica, _cariño_? –Resalté la última palabra con antipatía, tal y como lo hacía últimamente. Porque, ya había notado, que le había dejado de decir por su nombre para no relacionarla con aquella chica, ahora desaparecida bajo su máscara frialdad, de la que me enamoré. – Ese número es de la inmobiliaria¿recuerdas que pienso cambiar de sitio mi oficina? -Suspiré. Recordaba perfectamente esa conversación, había terminado¡oh sorpresa!, en discusión alegando que pensaba mudarme a un lugar lejos de su alcance, y nuevo, para conocer más personas, más… chicas.

La conversación termino antes de comenzar con el sonido del teléfono, su teléfono. Si alguien tenía que sospechar de amantes era yo, no ella, yo no recibía llamadas que al ver la pantalla me hacían temblar y ponerme tan blanco como un fantasma. Ni huía para tener privacidad.  
Privacidad que por cierto, sólo debería de tener conmigo.

Me levanté perezosamente, intentando olvidar rápidamente el trago amargo con el que me habían recibido tan de madrugada. Me dirigí al baño y observé mi rostro adormilado en el espejo frente a mí. Mi cabello platino caía por mis hombros adornando mi cuerpo de una manera singular.  
Sinceramente, y viéndome así como me veía, no entendía porque ella tendría que buscarse a alguien más. Digo, pecaré de narcisista, vanidoso y egocéntrico, pero pocos hombres tenían un cuerpo tan estético como el mío, entre ellos mi no-adorado hermano mayor. Y hasta él me envidiaba el cabello, que aunque lo llevaba no tan largo como él, caía graciosamente sobre mi espalda proporcionándole un toque estético envidiado por cualquier mujer.

Escuché el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse y conté hasta 10, bueno en realidad 100, con el sonido del auto de ella encendiéndose y, al poco tiempo, alejándose por el horizonte.  
Me bañé y arreglé con la monotonía que me brindaba cada día, mi vida antes era interesante y hasta envidiada, ahora no. Ahora yo no era más que un peón más en un país trabajador.  
Bajé las escaleras para salir de casa, tomé las llaves del auto mientras recordaba aquellos días en los que hacía algo sumamente parecido para ir a divertirme, algunas veces… ir a las citas con mi esposa, cuando era mi novia claro.  
Dirigí una última mirada a la fotografía de la estancia en la que salíamos los dos felices dando nuestros votos matrimoniales.

En el camino al trabajo procuré no pensar en el tema, la verdad es que era una peste y algo totalmente inútil el recordar, el martirizarme, hora tras hora con lo mismo; por lo que pretendía ignorar la situación.  
Olvidar, simplemente olvidar, que ese amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro cada día se perdía más y más sin tener fecha de regreso.

La vida matrimonial que llevábamos era una verdadera tortura para los dos: existían días en que, de verdad, sentía que la amaba y otros en los que todo el día la despreciaba y deseaba verla lejos de mí, ya no tener que ver sus hermoso par de ojos, ni mucho menos sus labios rojos tan apetecibles. Deseaba que el hechizo de amor se terminara.  
Deseaba que ella muriera.

---

Costumbre, rutina, hábito, costumbre  
Mi mente no paraba de repetir esas palabras en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi oficina, no sin antes saludar a mi secretaría, quien como siempre había llegado más temprano que yo. Me senté sin ánimos de nada en el sillón detrás de mi escritorio.  
Y suspiré.  
Una y otra vez lo hice hasta que logré ubicar mi mente en el lugar y tiempo exactos en donde me encontraba. Hasta hacía unos minutos había olvidado la pelea de la mañana si no hasta encontrar frente a mí a la mejor amiga de mi esposa caminando sonriente con un niño en brazos. Estaba seguro que esa mujer le metía ideas extrañas sobre mí a mi esposa. Si su esposo –o lo que sea- fuera un mujeriego¿yo qué culpa tenía? Yo… que nunca le había dibujado una ornamenta a ninguna de mis novias.  
Fruncí en ceño al notar que me había dejado llevar por pensamientos de nuevo y solté un gruñido. Necesitaba algunas vacaciones… pero lejos de mi esposa.

Raramente esa tarde el día estaba en mi favor –o en contra-, las horas había pasado rápidamente manteniéndome ocupado y ya era hora de volver a casa. Supliqué al horizonte que ya se comía el sol que esa noche pudiera dormir en paz antes de que alguna otra pelea sucediera.  
Caminé a la salida cuando el sonido de mi celular me detuvo, quedándome paralizado al ver en la pantalla el nombre de mi esposa. Ella no me llamaba, ya no.  
Contesté con la mejor cortesía que pude pero la voz del interlocutor no era la voz que yo recordaba, era otra, de una mujer pero definitivamente no ella.  
Escuché claramente lo que me decía mientras un dolor inmenso crecía en mi cuerpo, en mi mente… en mi corazón.  
El artefacto cayó a mis pies mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par. Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios antes de volverme loco.

-Señor… señor –Se escuchaba en un susurro- Ella ha muerto.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Aquí con éste nuevo fic largo que lleva en mi mente algunas semanas, tengo otro de InuYasha pausado por falta de ideas pero prometo terminar éste.  
La historia comienza algo confusa y los personajes con personalidades cambiadas pero como es mi costumbre todo irá saliendo al paso del fic y volverán a ser como siempre.  
Aún no sé si contenga lemon, lo más seguro es que no porque no lo veo necesario.  
Gracias a Okita por betear mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo II  
**  
El desagradable olor que un hospital tenía siempre había inundado mi sentido del olfato y no parecía con muchas ansias de salir. Observaba sombras –personas- moviéndose de un lado a otro, algunas con calma y otras corriendo. Cada cierto tiempo se abrían las puertas con mucho estruendo anunciando la llegada de algún nuevo paciente en riesgo de morir.  
Pero las puertas frente a las que yo estaba no parecían querer abrirse, detrás de ellas se encontraba mi esposa, mi amor. Viva.  
Aún no entendía como yo había llegado al lugar entero y sin matar a nadie en el camino, intentaba recordar que había hecho desde que recibí la llamada hasta que me encontré gritándole a una pobre enfermera que me dejara verla. Algo estaba claro: duré unos minutos agachado mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, la picazón que sentía era tanta que creí que saldrían pero nunca lo hicieron, nunca abandonaron mis ojos. Después… después… no sabía nada.  
Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y el techo se convirtió en algo bastante entretenido de ver al paso de los minutos. 

-¿El Sr. InuYasha Taisho? – preguntó un hombre que recién salía de la nada.  
-¿Sí? – mencioné levantándome rápidamente de mi lugar. Vi como levantaba una ceja en señal de reprobación, supongo al notar mi tranquilidad. Cosa que, debo aclarar, no era exactamente lo que sentía.  
-Acompáñeme. –Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a un despacho cercano. Yo le seguí con la mirada baja, sintiéndome como un castigado persiguiendo a su captor de fechorías.

Miré el lugar con rapidez y al notar que él tomaba asiento yo también lo hice frente a él. Aclaró su garganta y su mirada se topó con la mía, como desafiándome, pero mi paciencia ya se había desaparecido hace mucho.

-Sr. Taisho – exclamó de pronto-, debo decirle que su esposa se encuentra delicada pero estable dentro de lo que cabe. Debo advertirle que para que el accidente fuera tan aparatoso su cuerpo no quedó lastimado demasiado pero… -Se calló por unos minutos- pareciera que ella no deseaba continuar.  
-¿Cómo es eso? – pregunté algo exasperado.  
-Cuando la recogieron e intentaron ayudarla ella se quitó el oxígeno y nos preguntábamos el porqué. –Se levantó parar dar unos pasos y tomar posición justo a un lado mío- Quisiéramos saber si tenía problemas con ella.

Yo carraspeé incómodo y me acomodé en la silla con el mismo sentimiento, pretendiendo no demostrar nada, aunque resultara todo lo contrario.

-¿Y eso por qué deben saberlo? – pregunté en un susurro.  
-Bueno, es que en esos momentos ella no estaba sola – mencionó meticulosamente el Doctor-. Alguien más la acompañaba.  
-¿Un hombre? –Sentí como mis manos se ensañaban con mis rodillas. Él asintió disimuladamente. –Creemos que habían peleado y por eso ella decidió quitarse la vida.  
-Quitarse la vida…-Repetí intentando meter esas palabras en mi mente.  
-Ella necesitará su comprensión ahora, nada de resentimientos, solamente… -Sus ojos toparon con los míos- solamente amor.  
-¿Y pretende que yo le dé? –Reí sarcásticamente-. Ella me engañó y pretende que yo se lo dé. –Reí nuevamente mientras las lágrimas de coraje y frustración se juntaban en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. Callé de pronto y vi hacia el cielo donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. - ¿Cuándo sale?  
-Si todo sale bien en dos semanas –respondió el Doctor mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio. – Otra cosa.

¿Algo más?  
Recapitulemos: mi esposa, mi amor, me engañaba con alguien más. Ella misma deseó quitarse la vida y de algún modo que aún no sé no lo logró. Ahora debo cuidarla y darle amor a pesar de que lo que yo deseo es darle el divorcio¿y había más?

-Puede que tenga amnesia – dijo al interpretar mi silencio-, se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y aún no sabemos cómo sobrevivió pero lo hizo, el problema es que ella podría tener alguna secuela.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él buscando que se callara de una buena vez. Ya era suficiente. Ya.

-Podría no recordarlo Sr. Taisho. –Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en su escritorio- Sólo le aviso para cuando la tenga frente a usted de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Les dejo el segundo capítulo. El fic tendrá fantasía y realidad mezclada, así que todo se irá aclarando poco a poco.

Gracias por sus RR.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo III  
**  
Cuando la muerte llega lo sabes, tienes conciencia de que jamás volverás a abrir los ojos y nunca más sentirás recorrer la sangre por tus venas, el aire por tus pulmones y la luz solar acariciando tu piel. Pero cuando te la arrebatan no sabes qué sentir, no sabes qué pensar… y mucho menos crees que podrás seguir viviendo en otro cuerpo, una segunda oportunidad, en otra vida. No ser tú, ser alguien más.

Dicen algunos que existe un Dios más poderoso que nosotros. Aquél que decide sobre nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas en sus manos. Diversión, cruel diversión.  
Pero nosotros sabemos que Él se equivoca en bastantes ocasiones. Que debería de ponerle más atención a sus creaciones que son crueles con ellos mismos y con todo lo que les rodea. Que quizás debería ayudar a las personas a ir al paraíso y no mandarlos directamente al infierno.  
Pero Él sigue divirtiéndose viendo como nos destruimos unos a otros sin preocuparnos por el mañana.  
Y vaya que en ésta ocasión Él la cagó horriblemente, ahora Él le había arrebatado la vida a alguien que no debía y para compensarlo le dio el cuerpo de otra persona. Ahora viviría diferente porque sería diferente.

---

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba sin ningún éxito. Intentó abrir la boca para hablar y entonces notó una máscara de oxígeno.  
¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Recordaba claramente un carro a toda velocidad que había impactado con su cuerpo y de ahí… el silencio, la calma y sin duda alguna un vacío inmenso.  
El sentimiento de que el final había llegado. Y una tremenda tristeza por saber que nadie la extrañaría.

-No… -Lágrimas se juntaban en su garganta pugnando por salir. Sintió cómo la tristeza, soledad y un poco de felicidad salían de su cuerpo. Sus recuerdos. Su vida. Ella.  
-¡Ha despertado! -Escuchó decir a alguien a su derecha, alguien vestido de blanco.

«¿Un ángel?» alcanzó a preguntarse antes de que ella fuera la bombardeada con preguntas. Se tomó la cabeza en un intento desesperado de sacar tantas voces irreconocibles de su mente. Parecía un juego, un horrible y cruel juego que intentaba sacarla de quicio. Lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas en el momento en que se sentía de nuevo completamente en la Tierra.  
Por alguna razón sentía un gran vació en el estómago.

-¿Amor? - dijo alguien a su derecha. Abrió los ojos y visualizó a un atractivo chico de ojos y cabellos grises que la veía con algo mezclado entre preocupación y odio.

Se enderezó lentamente para notar que no llevaba más aquella máscara y que en realidad nada había sido un sueño. Ella estaba ahí y viva.  
Levantó sus manos en un vago intento por reconocerse pero era inútil, no recordaba muchas cosas, no sabía nada de lo había pasado en realidad. ¿Quién era ella ahora¿quién era él?  
Volteó de nuevo a verlo y se encontró con que él hacía lo mismo, buscando en ella algo levemente familiar.

-¿Amor? -repitió-. ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí… -susurró. Tampoco conocía su voz-. ¿Quién eres?

Era la pregunta más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir, o eso creyó hasta que vio el rostro de él convertirse en puro miedo. Tal vez la chica sí le conocía, no… no tal vez: le conocía, le había dicho amor. Pero ella no, ella no era esa chica, ella era ella.

-InuYasha, mi nombre es InuYasha. -Tomó su mano en un gesto que le pareció tierno.- Soy tu esposo.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Aquí el tercer capítulo del fic, como les mencioné en el pasado algunas cosas serán fantasía. En éste cambie el personaje que está narrando y pasó a ser 'ella'.  
Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic :3!

Gracias por sus RR.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo IV**

El día trascurría con inusitada tranquilidad en comparación en comparación al ruido que parecía haberlo dominado todo el último año y medio. Ningún grito o golpe se escuchaba. Sólo en silencio. Maldito silencio.

InuYasha guiaba a su mujer por toda la casa, intentando hacerle recordar con cada minucioso detalle que se encontraba en ésta. Lo que él no sabía era que ella no podía recordar porque nunca había estado dentro, bueno… su cuerpo tal vez sí, pero ella no. Ella no.

Asentía levemente intentando aprender y comprender lo que le decía el chico frente a ella.

-InuYasha –susurró mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Hacía meses no escuchaba su nombre con esa hermosa voz sin un insulto justo después, o un gemido. Frunció el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada su figura esbelta sin ocultar su escepticismo.

-Necesito descansar. –volvió a decir la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la observaba, desafiante, mientras intentaba leer sus pensamientos. Nada. No encontraba nada.

Mientras que antes del accidente era para él un libro abierto, ahora no podía siquiera adivinar lo que sentía.

O era él o le habían cambiado a su esposa.

---

Las estrellas iluminaban el cuarto con su singular brillo, la luna les acompañaba como si fueran amigos entrañables. Aunque, pensándolo bien, probablemente lo eran.

La chica de cabellos largos y negros observaba el cielo con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro. Era un espectáculo que pocas veces había observado antes de que aquel percance sucediera. Antes no se daba el tiempo suficiente y necesario para perderlo en nimiedades como esa.

InuYasha salía del baño con una toalla en su largo cabello y vestidiendo solo el pantalón de su pijama. Le observó por unos instantes y luego se dirigió a la cama para descansar, después de todo había sido un largo día y se sentía agotado.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo a la chica y suspiró. Hasta parecía que extrañaba las peleas diarias, ahora ni siquiera ella le dirigía la palabra más que para lo absolutamente necesario.

Si antes extrañaba sus sonrisas que iluminaban su día en cualquier instante, ahora era aún más. Antes mínimo sonreía falsamente, ahora ni eso. El rostro impasible de la mujer no demostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Debes dormir, amor –dijo acomodando las sabanas sobre su cuerpo, el tiempo comenzaba a cambiar y las noches frías de otoño habían llegado.

Ella se levantó de su sitio y quitándose la bata se acostó a un lado suyo dándole la espalda. Ni un beso, ni una mirada, ni un buena noche, nada. De nuevo nada.

Él murmuró algo entre sueños antes de quedarse dormido con rapidez.

Pasaron lentamente los minutos cuando un movimiento en la cama la hizo sobresaltarse. Al parecer el brazo de él ahora reposaba en su cintura.

Volteó su rostro para ver el de un verdadero ángel, ahora que estaba dormido. Suspiró. Eso no iba a ser nada sencillo, no había encontrado otra opción más que mantenerse seria y tranquila como ella era, sin cambiar ni un solo ápice su manera particular de ser. Ahora se encontraba con él observándola hora tras horas intentando adivinar el porqué, pero ella no podía decírselo porque ni ella lo conocía.

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que los dos deseaban, tendrían que volver a verse frente a frente, sin entenderse por supuesto.

La morena se levantó y fue directo al baño para justo después bajar a hacer el desayuno, algo no muy común según los recuerdos de InuYasha.

Él la siguió para verla entretenida en la cocina. Sonrió ladeando levemente sus labios.

Si ella decidía no volver a verlo, si ahora estaba diferente, entonces él tendría que volver a enamorarla. Él volvería a ser ese InuYasha.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Aquí el tercer capítulo. Como odio a FF . net y su manera de ordenar las cosas.  
Gracias a Arce por betear mi fic :3!

Gracias por sus RR.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo V**

Acababa de re-descubrir algo que le gustaba con anterioridad: escribir.  
Había abandonado esa actividad tan placentera justo al salir de la secundaria por falta de tiempo e ideas. Ahora sola en casa, y después de encontrar la computadora del despacho, comenzaban a fluir las palabras formando frases y las frases párrafos. Se sentía mejor que en sus últimos años juntos, donde se reprimió muchísimas veces para dejar de ser como era, donde no podía comportarse con era en realidad.  
Una sonrisa apareció en su delicado rostro enmarcado sus facciones, haciéndolas más exquisitas que antes, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, gotas saladas de dolor, pena y felicidad. Todo junto, mil sensaciones a la vez.  
Se encogió en sí misma y recargo su frente en sus rodillas dejando en libertad todas sus emociones, permitiéndose sentir todo lo que guardó por tantísimo tiempo. Levantó la mirada y su respiración se agitó al mismo tiempo que el cursor en la pantalla del computador, con una velocidad inusitadamente tranquila.  
Y así estuvo por horas, mientras la luz del sol se despedía en el horizonte y la luna aparecía en el claro de la noche.

---

-¿Y esto es?  
-Unas rosas¿no lo ves?

La chica no alcanzaba a ver a su interlocutor del todo, pero un poco del cabello platino se notaba entre los espacios que las rosas tenían entre ellas. Había abierto la puerta y lo primero que se había encontrado era a una docena de rosas rojas.

-Pero¿por qué? -Volvió a preguntar tomándolas entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.- ¿Hoy celebramos algo?  
-Que estamos juntos…

InuYasha le tomó la mano derecha y la besó con ternura, al mismo tiempo una corriente de electricidad cruzó su cuerpo y llegó directamente a sus labios. Ella sentía como si él le hubiera besado directamente en esa parte de su anatomía. Soltó con cuidado su mano, intentando no parecer brusca en sus movimientos. Él se estaba portando de una forma maravillosa y lo que ella pretendía era alejarse por el bien de ambos. El tener que mentirle y actuar como no era realmente la tenía desconcertada y preocupada. Por lo que había podido investigar en los días en su _nueva_ casa, ella no era precisamente toda felicidad o simpatía. Tal vez el principio lo hubiera sido, pero de los cinco años que llevaba casada con él, al menos los últimos dos había convertido la vida de su esposo en un verdadero infierno.  
Un brazo cortó con rapidez el espacio entre los dos, juntando sus cuerpos lo más posible, y el aroma de las rosas dando un ambiente bastante romántico.

-InuYasha… -susurró ella mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de él, empujándolo-. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?  
-Amor... -Le dijo al oído y su aliento le rozó el cuello, haciéndola estremecer mientras todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta.

Él jamás se había aproximado tanto. Su contacto íntimo se había limitado a unos cuantos besos y, ahora, parecía desear algo más de ella.  
Lo empujó con más fuerza, logrando separarse de su cuerpo y alejarse lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. El aroma de su cabello, su piel y las rosas en conjunto no le permitían razonar.

-Iré por la cena. -Y se alejó deprisa, escondiéndose detrás de las grandes puertas de la cocina.

Él la vio huir desconcertado¿qué había hecho mal? Le había llevado rosas, le había hablado al oído, incitándola, y hasta le había besado la mano¿por qué ella no caía en sus brazos¿por qué no estaban ya en la cama?  
Sabía que ella lo había deseado y él había percibido la fuerza de su respuesta. El pulso alterado había palpitado visiblemente en su cuello mientras él la rozaba con su aliento; sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo, las manos le temblaban mientras lo apartaba de ella y huía... entonces¿por qué?  
Suspiró y recordó que debía tenerle paciencia, ella había sufrido un accidente y una pérdida de memoria momentánea, de hecho aún ahora existían cosas que ella parecía no conocer. Por un momento creyó que si hacían el amor volverían a ser como antes, pero al parecer tendría que volver más atrás: cuando él la enamoró.

Durante la cena ninguno de los dos habló más de lo necesario. InuYasha absorto en sus pensamientos y ella buscando la manera de pedirle perdón por lo sucedido; tal vez si debería de acceder tener relaciones con él, después de todo era su esposo.  
Subieron a la habitación con el mismo silencio y siguieron la acostumbrada rutina. Se recostaron frente a frente y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se perdieron en el otro.  
Sus labios se rozaron en el comienzo de un hermoso baile, al poco tiempo sus manos se unieron al vals acariciando sin ninguna prisa la piel del otro, reconociéndola, admirándola y disfrutándola.  
InuYasha tocaba el cuerpo de la persona que había amado durante ya mucho tiempo, observando y aprendiendo las nuevas cicatrices producto del accidente y, con sorpresa, notando como ella le amaba de una forma más pura que antes, como si apenas le conociera por primera vez. Acariciaba aquellas zonas que provocaban delicados gemidos de los labios de su bella esposa, notando al mismo tiempo que la respuesta a sus caricias era diferente.  
Ella, por otro lado, tocaba delicadamente el cuerpo bien formado de su esposo, conociendo sus reacciones y admirando cada detalle de su piel nívea. Beso hasta el cansancio su pecho y hombros, anclándose a ellos como su salvación.  
Y se amaron, él decidido a hacerla recordar, ella decidida a pretender recordar.

* * *

¡Hola! 

No andaba pérdida, ni de parranda... mi familia me secuestro durante las vacaciones y no tenía acceso a Internet.

Acá el capítulo V ;).

Gracias por sus RR.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo VI**

El sol de un nuevo amanecer le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se removió en la cama antes de abrir los ojos para recibir al nuevo día. Estiró el brazo buscando una menuda figura a su derecha, sin éxito. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mujer saliendo del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

—Buenos días —susurró al verla, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su parte.

Tanto que extrañaba ese gesto de su parte, la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era, la imitó sin pensarlo.

—Buenos días — respondió y, sin más, salió del cuarto.

Sin un beso, una mirada, un gesto que le demostrará que había disfrutado la noche anterior tanto como él. Había sentido el temblor de ella entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo y se había sentido como un adolescente recién enamorado.  
Se levantó añorando más que nunca esos días en que ellos tenían una relación envidiada y apasionada que el tiempo y la rutina se llevó lentamente. Si hubiera podido notar ese deterioro habría hecho hasta lo imposible por impedirlo, pero estaba tan ocupado en ser el mejor en el trabajo que la dejó olvidada, a ella, su mayor tesoro.

- - -

Sabía que había huido, escapó de su mirada que sabía deseaba atravesarla y conocer sus secretos, todos aquellos que ella guardaba tan celosamente. Desde el hecho de no conocerlo en realidad y que nunca había vivido esa vida tal y como era ahora.  
Golpeó la mesa con su mano abierta controlando su temblor. La noche anterior disfrutó el hecho de estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo creía que era una prostituta, durmió con alguien desconocido para ella, por más papeles de matrimonio o anillos que existieran. Simplemente, ella no lo reconocía como tal.  
Observó las escaleras esperando su llegada, debía controlar sus emociones que querían florecer y que tan celosamente guardaba para sí, quería salir de ese lugar, quería irse, dejar de verle y mentirle, saber que decía hacerlo para que él no la descubriera y la odiaba.  
Lo peor de todo era que… no quería hacerlo, no deseaba dejar de verlo, de poder tocar su piel con recelo o aspirar su aroma y arroparse en él. Disfrutar de esas palabras de las que no había tenido la oportunidad de saber su significado. Ese 'te amo' que había salido de los labios de InuYasha.  
Escucho pasos provenientes de la escalera y supo que debía levantar su muro una vez más.

—El desayuno está listo —murmuró más para si misma y se dirigió a la estufa—¿café o té?  
—Amor… -susurró él observándola desde su lugar en la mesa—, debemos hablar.

Ella dirigió su hermosa mirada hacia él. Su tristeza desbordaba por sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse adornando sus pestañas.  
¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

—¿Qué sucede? —Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado.— ¿Estás bien?  
—Yo… no… lo siento. —Ella bajo la mirada mientras intentaba limpiar las gotas que ya se apreciaban por sus mejillas— No creo que sea le mejor momento para hablar, debes ir al trabajo en poco tiempo… —No pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de él tomaron posesión de los suyos. —InuYasha… —susurró. Gimió al sentir las manos de él que querían colarse por debajo de su blusa— No debemos…

Se perdió por unos segundos en las caricias del chico, disfrutándolas, mil sensaciones atravesando su cuerpo, recibiéndolas a cada roce de sus dedos.  
Gemía delicadamente, sonidos que llenaban la cocina y el eco sonaba sensualmente.

—Amor…

Y el sonido del timbre sonó.  
Se separaron rápidamente tomando aire, con sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, sorprendidos en pleno acto de amor.  
Ella se acercó a la puerta y justo al momento de abrir la puerta un par de brazos la atraparon en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Amiga! —chilló la voz de una mujer.  
—Sango. —Se escuchó la voz de InuYasha desde el fondo de la habitación.

¿Sango? La chica intento remembrar quien era esa chica que la apresaba en su cuerpo

* * *

¡Hola! 

Tuve algunos problemas y muchas cosas que hacer, así que simplemente escribía antes de que se fueran las ideas y trabajaba lo más que podía. Eso es malo, o bueno, depende de como se vea.  
El capítulo lo considero de relleno porque no dice mucho, pero da paso a otras escenas importantes que vienen ya en el siguiente capítulo.  
Sé que parece que no digo nada y solamente dejo más y más interrogantes, pero suelo ser como mis mangakas favoritas (CLAMP) al escribir, digo mucho y resuelvo todo de una manera que jamás imaginarían.

Gracias por sus RR.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo VII**En el horizonte las nubes se ennegrecían ocultando el sol; el viento mecía lentamente las hojas que aún se mantenían en los árboles, producto del otoño que ya vivían. La chica de cabellos largos encontraba más fascinantes esos pequeños detalles que la voz de la persona que la acompañaba.  
Ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar de recuerdos que, se suponía, debía tener en su mente; de cómo Miroku, su esposo, la había engañado por primera vez a menos de un año de casados, que en esos días se conocieron y que ella la había apoyado a seguir con ese matrimonio sin cansancio.  
Por lo que escuchaba, su vida como casada no había sido algo digno de recordar, y suponía que ella ayudó a mejorarla… algo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —La voz la sacó de su ensoñación con rapidez. Ella asintió sin saber muy bien cuál era el tema.— Te decía que Miroku ha cambiado mucho desde tu accidente.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, de hecho actúa bastante diferente. —Suspiró— Como si me amará.  
—¿Y no lo hacía antes? —preguntó intentando conocer un poco más.  
—Sí. No. Bueno… tal vez. —Sango calló de pronto sonrojándose por no conocer con exactitud la respuesta.— Ya sabes, antes existía 'ella' —carraspeó— y era diferente. Ahora no sé que pasó con 'ella' pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no la ve, lo sé…  
—¿Cómo lo sabes¿cómo estás tan segura?  
—Poco antes de tu accidente estuvo más distante que nunca. Ni siquiera me tocaba; hacía meses que no teníamos intimidad. No le gustaba que viniera a visitarte y se molestaba cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre..., supongo que no quería que ventilara nuestros problemas, pero yo necesitaba confiar en alguien. —Su mirada se había tornado insegura— Tu debes entenderlo, es algo parecido a lo que tu sentías.

La morena la observo por unos instantes mientras una terrible idea cruzaba por su mente.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido Miroku a visitarme? —cuestionó nerviosa. —¿Sigue molesto conmigo?

La expresión de Sango se volvió turbia, demostrando que realmente no sabía la razón. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero al parecer no encontró la respuesta. De pronto volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Oh querida no te enfades con él, —dijo Sango con una sonrisa— se encuentra bastante ocupado con su trabajo, ya sabes.  
—¿Desde cuando?  
—¡Querida! Pareces muy interesada en saber sobre él¿cambiaste tu perspectiva de verlo?  
—Tal vez, un poco… ¿siempre había sido así?  
—¿Uh? Ahora que lo dices —Se tocó la barbilla con una mano — desde que sucedió tu accidente, poco después.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos¿entonces no era solamente una idea¿era algo así como un recuerdo del cuerpo?  
No… no podría ser. Se supone que era amiga de Sango entonces… ¿por qué engañaría a su esposo con Miroku?  
Si era verdad lo que pensaba… Dios, ella había sido una perra.

- - -

—¿Por qué tan seria, amor?

InuYasha veía preocupado a su esposa. Desde la plática que había tenido a Sango hacía unas horas se encontraba tan retraída como al principio; parecía que se movía por inercia. La cena había trascurrido en total silencio y definitivamente él necesitaba escucharla de nuevo.  
Se levantó de la cama para acercarse su mujer; a ese refugio provisional que ella había encontrado a un lado de la ventana. Sonrió al verle observar la luna.

—¿Amor?

Ella dirigió su rostro hacia él, pero en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar diminutas lágrimas. En su rostro se notaba una gran tristeza.  
Instintivamente la rodeó con sus brazos a lo que ella escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Podía sentir como su piel se humedecía. Se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, no tenía idea de qué hacer, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía llorar… demasiado tiempo ya.  
Le susurró palabras dulces sin resultado alguno. Si antes no sabía cómo actuar ahora mucho menos¿un beso¿eso bastaría? La separó un poco de él para poder besarla cuando una lagrima cayó en el dorso de su mano, la observó seguir un camino hasta caer por fin al suelo. El calor de esa pequeña gota le había dejado una sensación de frialdad y dolor. Le levantó el rostro con delicadeza y besó la marca de sus lágrimas con ternura, desde el borde de sus mejillas hasta sus ojos, con tranquilidad, intentando otorgarle consuelo a cualquiera que fuera su pena.  
Si antes quería saber cuál era la razón de su llanto, ahora se reservaba la pregunta. Nunca la había visto llorar con tanta pureza.

—Perdón — susurró ella de pronto —. Perdóname por todo el daño que alguna vez te hice.

Levantó sus ojos cafés para observar el sobresalto de él.

—No soy la persona que tú conocías; ella se ha ido. —Suspiró — No prometo amarte porque no sé qué pasará en el futuro, pero intentaré hacerte feliz en lo posible.

Él asintió y al segundo siguiente la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Aspiró su aroma.  
Ahora el infiel era él: amaba a alguien más que no era su esposa.  
Amaba a la persona que estaba entre sus brazos en ese momento.

* * *

¡Hola! 

El siguiente capítulo. Ya no quedan muchos más, justo acabó de escribir el siguiente y ya solo quedan 4 ó 5, depende de si el 12 es el epílogo o no.  
Subí una historia llamada "Gris" donde relato a Kikyô, sé que no a todos les agrada ella pero me encantaría que lo leyerán y me dijeran que opinan del one-shot.

Gracias por sus RR.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo VIII**

La mañana de ese domingo había llegado rápidamente; sus ojeras denotaban que había dormido poco, y era verdad, InuYasha pasó la noche en vela observando a aquella chica que dormitaba a su lado. No podía dejar de verle, de repasar cada facción ya aprendida, de disfrutar el hormigueo que provocaba la respiración de ella en su pecho, mucho menos de la sensación de querer protegerle ante todo en el hueco de sus brazos.  
Sonreía como un tonto enamorado cuando ella tenía algún gesto extraño en la cara producto de sus sueños. Le amaba, era algo loco pero… se había enamorado de esa nueva personalidad de su esposa.  
¿Sería egoísta si deseaba que no volviera la de antes?

Sintió cómo la chica a su lado se movía. Admiró en silencio los movimientos matutinos antes de parpadear varias veces para abrir los ojos, bajó la cabeza y besó delicadamente sus labios femeninos asustándola un poco.

—InuYasha… —mencionó con voz somnolienta. Intentó levantarse pero los brazos de él se lo impidieron—. Debo hacer el desayuno.  
—Un poco más —susurró él cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió y su cabello rozó su pecho, provocándole mil sensaciones. Él le besó la frente y le susurró palabras de amor logrando que ella se sonrojara.  
En verdad le quería a pesar de convivir con ella poco tiempo, a pesar de que casi no le conocía, a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién era realmente.  
La desnudó lentamente, retirando la ropa con absoluta tranquilidad, disfrutando poder sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su amada y ofreciéndole placer por cada caricia prodigada.  
Se entregaron en una hermosa mañana de domingo, como si fuera su primera vez, sintiendo el amor florecer por cada poro de su cuerpo. Amándose sin importar el mañana.

- - -

La tarde del lunes era rutina para la chica de cabellos largos; InuYasha no llegaba a comer, ese día solo cenaban juntos. Toda la mañana estuvo intentando conocer un poco más sobre su relación con Miroku, el esposo de su mejor amiga, para saber el motivo por el cual había engañado a ambas personas que, parecía, eran importantes en su vida.  
Encontró el diario donde anotaba todas sus ideas y al final concluyó que la rutina era la razón principal, ella había dejado de amar a su esposo, pero había algo que no entendía¿cómo se podía dejar de querer a alguien como él?

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta con el corazón desbocado, en sus pensamientos aparecían escenas de la mañana anterior. Temprano había aparecido una rosa en su almohada¿ahora?  
Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un desconocido que le ofrecía una carta; pudo notar como él la conocía ya que, tras entregarle la carta, se inclinó ante ella y se retiró en completo silencio.  
Apretó contra su cuerpo aquel pedazo de papel mientras su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Ladesplegó cuidadosamente y abrió sus ojos de par en par, leyó rápidamente para después romperla en pedazos y dejar que el viento se llevará cada parte hacia lo desconocido, mientras más lejos de su vista mejor. Se encerró en la oficina mientras en su mente sólo aparecían tres palabras: 'Tu amado, Miroku'.

- - -

La luz de la pantalla iluminaba toda la habitación. La oscuridad de la noche provocaba que las sombras a su alrededor lucieran abominables. Para la chica era un escenario perfecto para dejarse llevar por las emociones y transformarlas en palabras.  
Pero justo en ese momento ella descansaba recargada en el mueble de la computadora, en un mundo de sueños, donde ella siempre fue la única en la vida de aquel al que quería.

—¿Amor? —susurró InuYasha viéndola desde la puerta.

Caminó hasta ella para ver cómo dormía apaciblemente, su mirada delataba todo el cariño que le tenía. Se acercó a su rostro para tocarlo cuando descubrió que respiraba con dificultad, tocó su mejilla y un escalofrió subió hasta su corazón. Ella ardía en fiebre.  
La tomó entre sus brazos guiándola hacia su habitación intentando tranquilizarse para pensar qué debía de hacer. No quería perderla, no de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Sí, ya hace tiempo de mi última actualización pero tuve que salir de la ciudad y... muchísimas cosas. Espero traerles el próximo viernes la que sigue, si no hasta dentro de dos semanas.  
Pero¡hey!, serán solo 12 ó 13 capítulos y éste es el 8, ya no falta casi nada ;).  
Agradezco a eminasara por betearlo.  
Y ahora... muchas de sus ideas podrán cambiar.  
¿Quieren saber de que va el final? Les doy una pista: adoro a las CLAMP.

Gracias por sus RR.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo IX**

La vida le odiaba, estaba segura. Completamente segura.  
Había pasado de la total felicidad a la vacía tristeza; la consumía el dolor de verlo así, tan diferente a como lo conocía. Tan triste, tan preocupado, tan inseguro…  
Recordaba poco de la noche anterior, lo último era que la vista se le nubló y luego…luego… se encontró en los brazos de InuYasha. Él había pasado la noche en vela cuidándola, a pesar que el doctor dijo que era algo normal en un 'embarazo'.  
¿Embarazo? Ninguno de los dos lo creía posible. No es que no pudiera ser, pero no concordaba, no. Ella sabía que no tenía otra vida dentro de ese cuerpo.  
Algo pasaba, estaba segura.

Acarició su cabello plateado con ternura y calma, disfrutando de la sensación que le causaba. Deseaba besarle y decirle que le amaba. Sonrió cínicamente¿amar, ella¿estamos hablando de ella?  
No es que fuera imposible pero sólo lo hizo una vez y prometió jamás volver a hacerlo. Se tomó la cabeza con sus blancas manos por el golpe de recuerdos en su mente. Odiaba ser humana, odiaba ser humana.  
Suspiró y se lleno del aroma varonil... excepto por su amado InuYasha.

- - -

—Estoy bien, en serio.

Llevaba toda la mañana repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez, pero parecía que su esposo no captaba bien a lo que se refería. No le había permitido levantarse de la cama, solo lo justo y necesario, y había pedido el día libre. Para cuidarla, claro.

—InuYasha…  
—Nada —respondió él perdiendo la paciencia cual niño chiquito—. No podrás convencerme de que estás bien si ayer te desmayaste y tenías fiebre. Necesitas descansar. —Cruzó los brazos molesto.— Nunca debí dejar que hicieras de 'ama de casa', antes no lo fuiste y ahora, después del accidente, menos deberías.

Su curiosidad por saber cómo era antes de ese percance creció. Deseaba tanto preguntarle pero temía la reacción de él.  
Después de todo, hablar de una persona que había dejado de amarlo y lo engañaba (¡con el esposo de su mejor amiga!) no era un buen tema para hablar.  
Le vio enternecida al notar que él intentaba hacerle el día más agradable.

—Gracias.  
—¿Eh?  
—Gracias por estar aquí.

Él se mostró sorprendido pero tapó esa expresión con una sincera sonrisa, de esas que calientan el corazón. Se acercó hasta ella y le besó con ternura, provocando mil sensaciones en ambos cuerpos. Se llamaban, se necesitaban, se amaban…  
No querían separarse nunca más.

- - -

—¿Cómo fue nuestra relación al comienzo?  
—Pues tú despertaste después de que ese coche chocará el tuyo…  
—InuYasha… —suspiró— esa ocasión no.

Él la vio con ojos abnegados de tristeza.

—Acabas de mudarte a la ciudad, le sonreías a todos pero creía que ese gesto era sólo para mí. –Le abrazó con ternura—Me enamoré a primera vista, supongo. Lo cierto es que a pesar de eso tardamos algún tiempo en tener una relación.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Bueno, no quería dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácil. Y tú no ayudabas a ese hecho. –Sonrió y ella pudo sentirlo tras su espalda.—La verdad es que sí, yo podía tener a cualquier chica, y precisamente la que quería no me hacía caso, pues… ¿para qué?

Ella rió divertida.

—¡No es tan divertido! Aunque al final un día te besé en un arranque de celos y comenzamos la relación. –Suspiró—Duramos tres años como novios y después decidimos casarnos.  
—¿Éramos felices? —preguntó enternecida por su reacción.  
—Bastante. Luego… no sé qué pasó. —Acarició su cabello con ternura.— Nos separamos buscando metas personales, como todos, creo. Pero… 'ella' encontró a alguien más.

Un amante. Ella había encontrado a alguien que estaba con ella cuando le necesitaba y no sólo en las noches. Alguien como había sido InuYasha en aquellos días en la universidad.  
Un amigo, novio, amante y esposo a la vez.

—Yo tuve la culpa de todo.

Ella le acarició el rostro retirando las lágrimas que caían lentamente y le besó larga y lentamente.

—Yo creo que 'ella' debió saber que lo que perdía era más grande que lo que ganaba.  
— Gracias —susurró enterrando su rostro en el cabello negro.

Ella se perdió entre sus brazos deseando jamás separarse de él.  
Pero sabía que estaba enferma, y sabía que la felicidad no duraría mucho.

* * *

¡Hola! 

¿Me extrañaron? Lo siento muchísimo pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarme, hice bastantes borradores antes de crear el resultado final. Pero les adelanto que ya tengo el final del otro (sí, el final xP).  
El capítulo, como pueden notar, es algo dramático y comencé a cerrar ya algunas cosas aunque no parezca. Comprenderán mejor en el siguiente.

Gracias por sus RR.


	10. Chapter 10

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo X**

Los niños reían a pocos metros del lugar donde se encontraba. Se sentía como una tonta esperando la llegada de aquella persona a la que había citado con tanta urgencia. Cuando se comunicó por teléfono con él, notó que no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.  
Levantó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercándose con cautela. Y le vio. Frente a ella, alto y gallardo, un hombre con una sonrisa cautivadora, de traje, con el cabello negro y un tanto largo llevado en una coleta. Era aquel a quién estaba esperando.  
Él le hizo una señal con la cabeza y siguió caminando de largo, ella le siguió a los pocos segundos distanciando sus cuerpos por tan solo unos pasos.  
Llegaron a una limusina y él se apartó lo suficiente para que ella subiera. No hablaron, no se tocaron, no se dirigieron la mirada el uno al otro.  
Era una silenciosa sentencia de muerte.

Un hotel de dimensiones gigantescas se levantaba ante ellos. Ella carraspeó nerviosa, él sonrió divertido.  
Entraron al lobby separados, ella entró directamente al ascensor mientras él iba a hacer la reservación. Llegó al piso de la suite, la de siempre, donde había hecho cosas innombrables con el hombre que la acompañaba.  
Se sentó a esperarlo en un sillón individual, lejos de él, lejos de todo.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. –Le escuchó decir detrás de ella al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, dejándolos solos.  
—¿Qué no fui yo la que entró en estado de coma y estuvo siendo cuidada las 24 horas?  
—No te enojes, preciosa –dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, con una pose totalmente varonil.

Ella le vio con la mirada altiva y orgullosa mostrándole la molestia que sentía por aquel olvido.

—Yo también he estado ocupado¿sabes?  
—Con Sango, lo sé, me lo contó.

Él la vio con una especie de reclamo y enojo en su mirada.

—¡Te he dicho que no menciones su nombre en mi presencia!  
—Es tu esposa…  
—¡Y tú mi amante!

La tomó con fuerza del brazo levantándola y poniéndola a su altura.

—Tú eres mi amante y aún así estás con él, con ese…  
—¡Es mi esposo! —reclamó molesta por la actitud que tomaba—. Él es al que amo.

Mala respuesta. El rostro de él había tomado un color rojizo antes de lanzarla de nuevo contra el sillón, lastimándola.

—No empieces con tus sentimentalismos. Tú comenzaste con eso, ahora debes cumplirlo.  
—Yo no empecé con nada y lo sabes, Miroku.

Él la volvió a tomar y la arrastró hacia la habitación, soltándola para que cayera en la cama. La mirada de ella estaba asustada pero no perdía su orgullo. Era lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Entonces por qué cuando nos veíamos me veías así? –Se subió encima de ella apresándola bajo su peso— ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? Tú me seguías y yo sólo cumplí lo que pedías. Necesitabas a alguien que te dijera palabras hermosas al oído y yo cumplí con todas tus peticiones, con todas tus cursilerías. Te di la oportunidad de llenar mi cama cuando muchas otras la pedían. Incluyendo a mi esposa, incluyendo a tu mejor amiga.  
—¡Basta!  
—No. No basta. Ya lo hiciste una vez, preciosa. —Le tomó el rostro con fuerza— Y estuviste a punto de morir al querer salirte de esto¿lo recuerdas? —Comenzó a acariciarla, incitándola— Tanto como que me llamó Miroku, como que tú no podrás dejarme. No de nuevo.

Ella había intentado dejarlo. Lo había intentado.

—Por más que ames a ese estúpido de InuYasha, tú eres mía.

Amaba a InuYasha. Lo había amado desde antes, se había dado cuenta. Él sería feliz si él se lo dijera.  
Sintió que su ropa era arrancada mientras un terror la invadió por completo.  
Ella le vio asustada y gritó.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Bueno, aviso que ya solo quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo para terminar la historia ;D!  
Además de eso ¡guarden las hachas!, si le cambié mucho la personalidad a Miroku pero tiene una razón de ser ¡lo juro!

Gracias por sus RR.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo XI**

El agua bajaba lentamente acariciando su piel y su alma, limpiando sus amarguras y tristezas. Sus lágrimas se perdían en sus mejillas en un intento de sacar de ella la desesperación por huir de sus recuerdos.  
Tallaba la esponja contra su piel provocando que tomara un color rojizo. Quería dejar de sentir las manos sucias de Miroku tocándola, acariciándola, besándola.  
Salió del baño rumbo a la oficina, debía escribir. Debía hacerlo.

- - -

—¿Amor? –susurró InuYasha.

Había llegado hacia pocos minutos y toda la casa estaba en completa oscuridad. Un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Corrió rumbo a la habitación y entre las sombras la encontró recostada en la cama.  
Se acercó silenciosamente y tocó su frente, tenía fiebre, estaba hirviendo. La levantó con cuidado y sintió como la vida de ella se iba lentamente, poco a poco.

La abrazó con fuerza sintiendo su corazón latirle con fuerza, desesperado, asustado…

Aún no tenía idea de cómo había llegado al hospital. El olor se filtraba en su olfato, provocando recuerdos, hacia unos meses que había estado sentado ahí, en ese mismo lugar. Viendo hacia la misma sala de emergencias. Pero con un sentimiento muy diferente.  
El temor a perderla lo invadía por completo¿qué haría si ella…? No… no podía ni pensarlo.  
Ella no podía morir, no podía. Simplemente no. ¡No!  
Inclinó la cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos. La desesperación le consumía.

Si hubiera aprendido a disfrutar el tiempo juntos, así como los últimos meses. A últimas fechas había analizado el hecho de que su vida cambió después del accidente de ella. Lo agradeció. Egoístamente, lo agradeció.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y levantó la mirada. Se encontró con el doctor de la primera vez. Se levantó y caminó en silencio tras él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —La angustia en su voz era algo inminente.  
—Ella ha entrado en coma —mencionó el doctor con calma—. Su cuerpo nunca se recuperó del trauma de su accidente.  
—¡Ella estaba bien!  
—Su cuerpo no. Quedó enfermo y se fue deteriorando poco a poco, yo se lo mencioné.

InuYasha le vio furioso.

—¿Recuerda la hoja que le di y amablemente usted ignoró?

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella que sólo firmó, sin leer, por la enorme molestia de saberse engañado.  
Él tenía la culpa. ¡De nuevo tenía la culpa!

—¿Puedo verla? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

El doctor asintió sorprendido por el cambio entre la primera vez que le vio y ahora. Le guió en silencio hasta una habitación de blanco, donde en el centro, cual altar, se encontraba la chica en cuestión conectada a aparatos que medían su vida en números.  
InuYasha se acercó lentamente y tocó su rostro con ternura. Colocó su frente junto a la de la chica y comenzó a sollozar, derramando las lágrimas más puras de toda su vida. Aquellas donde soltaba tristeza y desesperación, donde se olvida de él para sólo pensar en ella.  
No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó ahí, junto a ella. Admirando sus largos cabellos negros, sus mejillas y labios pálidos, su piel exquisita, toda hermosura hecha mujer, hasta que su pecho dejó de subir y bajar.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Penúltimo capítulo, no lo parece¿verdad?  
Bueno, en el que sigue cerraré todo y después existirá un epílogo.  
Por cierto, les recuerdo que asesinar a la escritora no ayuda, porque después no podrá terminar el FanFic ):

Gracias por sus RR.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo XII  
**  
Risas, voces, caricias. Sus risas, su voz, sus caricias. El cuerpo de la persona que amaba con total sinceridad, sin reservas. Sin necesidad de un porqué. Podía escuchar el susurro de su voz diciendo su nombre seguido de un te amo. Pero todo eran tan sólo recuerdos; crueles y despiadados recuerdos.

El paso de las horas era insignificante para él, no sabía si era lunes o martes; mañana, tarde o noche. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya había pasado un año desde que ella lo dejó y él aún la sentía en la cama a media noche, escuchaba su voz gritando su nombre desde la cocina o la buscaba a mitad del día entre la multitud.  
Era hora de volver a empezar. Sin tenerla a su lado, debía seguir. Porque ella le suplicó seguir.  
Había resuelto mudarse a otra ciudad muy diferente a la actual, comenzar amistades que no le recordaran su presencia. Quería dejar esa casa donde aún la sentía rondar hora tras hora.

- - -

—¡InuYasha! —Se escuchó la voz de una chica.

El joven albino sonrió complacido y bajó las escaleras meciendo su largo cabello de un lado a otro de su cuerpo. Caminó hasta la cocina y vio enternecido a la chica que le había distraído de su trabajo. Siguió todos sus movimientos mientras ella le daba la espalda, hasta suspirar y hacer notar su presencia.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que la había perdido, al amor de su vida. Tres años desde la mudanza completa, queriendo olvidar los recuerdos y la tristeza. Dos años desde que la conocí a _ella_, la chica a la que pertenecía su corazón y pensamientos.  
Sonrió al recordar cómo le había seguido como un loco por el parque al recordarle a su _amor_. Había hecho una verdadera locura, prácticamente llegando al acoso, para al final descubrir que no era una alucinación más. Ahí estaba ella. Pero a la vez no.  
Y cuando ella volteó a verlo y su cabello voló con el aire perdió el sentido del habla y se quedó estático viéndola sonreír.  
La vida le daba una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Tarde tras tarde la veía caminar por ese parque con sus amigas. Ella sonreía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Él bajaba la mirada apenado por haber sido descubierto de nuevo.  
Era algo así como un amor platónico. Hasta que, el día en que se cumplían dos años de su muerte en vida, ella decidió acercarse a él.  
Él no podía creer lo que pasaba, de cerca era aún más el parecido. El mismo color de cabello, un olor extremadamente parecido. El flequillo un poco más alborotado, pero ella era _ella_.  
¡Y el nombre!

Aún ahora no sabía cómo se había vuelto a enamorar dándose otra oportunidad. Su nuevo _amor_ tenía mucho que ver, había reparado, con cariño y constancia, cada fibra de su corazón poco a poco.  
Sin permitirle olvidar a su antiguo amor. Sin ignorar que él seguía enamorado de las dos; de Kagome y de Kikyô.

InuYasha ya no era InuYasha. No sin ella a su lado. Pero era alguien parecido a lo que alguna vez fue. Porque sin ella, su Kikyô, nunca más podría vivir siendo él mismo. Pero viviría, por lo que alguna vez fue y por lo que estaba por venir.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Por fin! Después de más tres semanas ya era justo y necesario.  
Ese es el final, aún les quedan algunas dudas pero terminarán completamente satisfechos en el epílogo.  
Y sí, ella era Kikyô. La chica con la que convivieron durante toda la historia fue ella. Era natural, puesto que es mi personaje favorito.  
Pero no fue tan malo, ¿verdad ;)?

Gracias por sus RR.  
Nos vemos en el epílogo.


	13. Epílogo

****

Ella había muerto.

Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Epílogo.**

"Te amo."  
"Son simplemente cinco letras que expresan tanto, ¿no crees? Al escucharlo o decirlo puedes declararte la muerte, o puedes crear vida. Queda a tu decisión.

¿Crees que sería malo decirlo ahora… cuando hemos pasado tanto?"

"Existen tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y… sé que me queda poco tiempo y no podré hacerlo. Por eso decidí crear esto para ti. Mis memorias. Nuestras memorias. Donde puedo decirte todo lo importante que fuiste para mí y que te necesité a mi lado en todo momento, aún ahora cuando no estoy a tu lado."

"No logró olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí. Desde el inicio, desde que te vi por primera vez… ambas ocasiones en que puedo decir 'primera vez'. Siento haberte mentido, pero no lo hice con ese propósito.  
Puedo decirte que no recordaba nada, pero no estoy segura si fue por el golpe del accidente o porque yo misma me obligué a no recordarlo. ¿Alguien sin alma como yo podría hacer realidad ese deseo?"

"Amor, yo debo contarte sobre mi desliz con Miroku. Je, para estas alturas ya debes saber que era él. De hecho creo que siempre lo supiste. ¡Ah… estás asintiendo!, lo sabía. Intenté por todos los medios engañarte, engañarlo, engañarme… pero tú me conoces mejor que a nadie. Y a él que fue tu mejor amigo siempre.  
No estuve con él porque no te amara, no fue eso. Jamás lo creas aunque todas las personas lo proclamen. No fue así.  
Podría buscar mil razones para explicarte pero sé que ninguna es real, nada podría serlo. Así que seré lo más sincera posible: yo veía en él lo que necesitaba de ti.

Y no es que no me lo dieras, es que… yo necesitaba tenerlo siempre a mi lado, ¿comprendes? Él me ofreció eso y más. No pude negarme.  
Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba no pude hacerme para atrás.  
No le odies, él no fue el culpable. Él encontró en mí lo que Sango no le daba…, pobre de mi amiga a la que siempre mentí. Logramos involucrarnos de una manera cruel, despiadada, y fuimos conducidos por caminos que llevaban a la obsesión. Necesitábamos estar juntos aún cuando amábamos a nuestra respectiva pareja. Era un asunto de poder, de manejar las cosas en nuestras manos. Los que sentíamos por el otro… hasta que él enloqueció al ver a Sango pretendiendo hacer lo mismo."

"El accidente… eso fue un malentendido entre él y yo. Tomé unas pastillas para 'sentirme mejor' y lo distraje en el camino a casa. Fue mi culpa, y por eso estuve a punto de perderlos a ambos.  
Y entonces encontré la oportunidad perfecta para empezar todo."

"Yo sé que tú sufrirás al no verme a tu lado. Amor… yo quisiera estar a tu lado para que no pasaras por esto. También quisiera poder prepararte apropiadamente para cuando tengas que vivir entre sombras y recuerdos.  
Escuché decir que es una bendición morir antes que el ser amado y lo es. Lo es…"  
"Te pido que no intentes seguirme. De todas formas no podríamos estar juntos. Tú siempre fuiste bueno, yo no. No merecería volver a verte jamás.  
Sé fuerte, sé feliz… ama y muere de viejo en cama. Si alguna vez volvemos a toparnos podría decirte 'intentémoslo de nuevo… si quieres'."

"InuYasha, mi amado InuYasha, siempre te querré.  
Con amor, Kikyô"

Un último suspiro, un último deseo.  
Volver a vivir un día más con su amada Kikyô. 

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo siento muchísimo, tenía ya el epílogo pero tardaron un poco en betearlo.  
Espero que ahora si se hayan respondido absolutamente todas sus dudas si no es así díganmelo en un PM y les responderé a la brevedad posible (si son anónimos dejen su mail).

Gracias a todos mis betas. Y a todos los que me dieron ideas para el FanFic.

Gracias por sus RR y su apoyo durante todo el FanFic.


End file.
